Morph
by C-Chan10
Summary: A strange being called Morph is loose on the Andromeda, and is morphing into different members of the crew and causing trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Andromeda  
  
I'm in a writing mood today, so I started this, please R&R! And tell me if I should upload! 'Cause I'm only gonna update if I know that you like it!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Dylan stood in command watching the planet get smaller as Andromeda got further away from it. He couldn't say he was sorry to see it go, but he was a bit annoyed that they hadn't agreed to form a new commonwealth.  
  
"A planet of pickpocketing persieds...Just the thing!" He muttered sarcastically to himself.  
  
"I believe they prefer the term 'traders'" Interrupted Rommie who was standing behind him. Dylan jumped and spun round.  
  
"I...Damn Rommie, did Harper programme you to scare people today?" He asked, feeling a little foolish from his fright.  
  
"No, I just thought you'd like to know the planet's commander is hailing us!" The warship replied.  
  
"Ignore it, I have had enough of them for now!" He ordered, slumping into a chair, pretending to be exhausted.  
  
"Well now, I never thought Dylan Hunt would give up a chance to join some one in this fantastic quest to restore the commonwealth!" Said Beka, jokingly as she walked into command.  
  
"Haha, sometimes this mission gets really..." He trailed off looking for the right word.  
  
"Like a pain in the ass?" Supplied Rommie, giving Beka an amused look. All of a sudden, the lights dimmed. Rommie looked around confused. "Dylan someone's breaking into my mainframe...Ow! They're taking over my..." She trailed off and froze.  
  
"Uh oh! Harper! Report!" Barked Dylan, standing up and waiting for the engineer to reply.  
  
"Something's gone wrong with the mainframe! I'm jacking in to check it out!" Came the reply, then there was silence as Harper went into Andromeda's system.  
  
He looked round at all the files he could see, they all looked pretty normal. He began strolling around checking systems as he did. "Everything looks fine Dy....AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Dylan and Beka looked at each other then ran out of command to find Harper. The only problem is they didn't know where he was. "Harper!" Shouted Dylan, as he ran, hoping for a reply.  
  
Harper blinked and sat up wincing slowly. Whatever had just happened, hurt. He stared up into a pair of unfamiliar eyes. Magog eyes. He gave another strangled scream, which petered out as the eyes changed. The body he was looking at changed too, morphing and twisting until it came to a stop. Now It was a Nietzschean. Big and tall, with fierce black eyes that pierced Harper's soul and emptied him of all will.  
  
The body changed again, it uttered a small shriek as it morphed into an exact duplicate of Harper.  
  
"What...Who are you?" Asked Harper shakily.  
  
"I'm you!" Giggled the strange creature, which was, at that moment, Harper. It suddenly disappeared as Beka and Dylan ran through the doors.  
  
"Harper are you okay?" Asked Beka, rushing over to him. He nodded dumbly, and wondered what it was he had just seen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the wonderful feedback! I'm trying to live up to your expectations! I hope you enjoy this chapter, *steals a reviewers quote* I HAVE THE POWER! Muahahaha...OkieZ...Expect weird things in the next few chapters! Please review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Wait a minute - so you're saying that this thing, was a Magog, then a Nietzschean and then you?" Asked Dylan, for the fourth time. He stood facing Harper, who was now in command.  
  
"Yes! Do you get it now?" Asked Harper, feeling annoyed that no one seemed to believe him. "And it's still on the ship!"  
  
Rommie's hologram appeared, she'd managed to set herself back up when the strange thing left her systems. "Now Dylan, something definitely messed with me, and I'm not sure what it was, but maybe Harper's telling the truth!"  
  
Beka shot Dylan a glance, which simply said 'med deck'. She moved closer and took Harper by the arm. "I believe you Seamus - but let's go to med and see Trance yeah?"  
  
"You don't believe me!" Harper argued, but he followed her anyway. Perhaps he was going mental.  
  
On the way there, Rommie's hologram appeared again. "I've checked my system - there was no intruder, and there is no intruder on the ship!" She said, slowly and simply.  
  
"But I thought you said something definitely messed with you!" Asked Beka, narrowing her eyes and the hologram.  
  
"I...Er...Believe I was wrong!" She finished, and disappeared. Harper and Beka looked at each other.  
  
"That was him! Uh...her rather...Oh whatever, that was it!" Exclaimed Harper, staring at the spot where Rommie had been just a few minutes ago.  
  
"That was who?" Asked Beka, giving Harper a small push to get him walking again.  
  
"That was the thing that turned into me!" He insisted, turning back round and walking off to command. "We have to tell Dylan!"  
  
"Tell Dylan what? For all you know that could've been Rommie!" Snapped Beka.  
  
"Oh yeah? So you are questioning the master genius that created the babe to go with Andromeda? Don't tell me I don't know my own work!" Retorted Harper. He smirked and called for Andromeda, a few moments later, the hologram fizzled into life next to him.  
  
"What is it Harper - I thought you were going to med deck!" Inquired Rommie.  
  
"Later babe, listen, wasn't there someone in your systems?" He asked, grinning at Beka then turning back to Rommie.  
  
"Yes...I said that on command...Have you forgotten?" She asked, looking confused.  
  
"I TOLD YOU!" Yelled Harper, confusing Rommie even more. He folded his arms and gave Beka a look, which plainly said 'I was right - you were wrong!'  
  
"I don't believe it!" Muttered Beka, running a hand through her hair. She had a feeling that strange times were ahead. 


	3. Chapter 3

Extremely Short!! I'm so sorry! I have this huge project to do and I hardly have any time to write stories! I'll try and update as much as possible! Quite an interesting chapter this ends on a cliff-hanger! Please review!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Tyr grunted and lifted the large weights easily. He had been training in his quarters for just over an hour, and had little or no knowledge of the strange morphing creature on board the Andromeda.  
  
He raised his eyebrows slightly as Harper strolled casually into his room and started rummaging through Tyr's weapons.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked, half sarcastically, half menacingly. He put the weights down and strolled over to the blonde engineer, who hadn't looked up at the sound of Tyr's voice.  
  
"No - I'll find it myself." Came the reply. Tyr smirked slightly and lifted Harper up by his collar.  
  
"You mind explaining what you're doing with my weapons?" He asked, a slight edge to his voice. Harper shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
To Tyr's ultimate surprise, as Harper grinned, something shone in his eyes and he was by the door. Tyr blinked, and looked at his empty hand, which had only a few seconds before held the boy's collar.  
  
Tyr growled and swung at Harper, his anger getting the better of him. His fist met Harper's stomach, then there was air. He stared in shock, for Harper was there no more, he wasn't anywhere. He had disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, the REAL Harper was busy walking along one of the many corridors in Andromeda with Beka, talking about how to catch this strange creature; which they had nicknamed 'Morph'.  
  
Beka was talking, but Harper wasn't paying attention, a searing pain shot through his stomach and up to his chest. Like he had just been rugby tackled without any defence.  
  
He dropped to his knees holding his chest tightly. His eyes watered as he struggled to breathe. For it felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Little did he know, Tyr had only a few seconds before swung at Morph, believing it to be Harper.  
  
"What's...Happening?" He cried, struggling to take little breaths. He was vaguely aware of Beka shouting something to him, but his vision was blurring and the corridor was growing dim, like someone was turning off the lights. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Andromeda!  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been swamped with homework and boy trouble and annoying parents. Ick, I managed to write this in about 45 minutes, so maybe I can write another chapter. (But probably not cause I have to write some more of my Lord Of The Rings story (Poison) too) Anyway, please review and tell me if you like the new chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Tyr stormed along the corridors of the Andromeda, ready to scream and yell at Dylan for all he was worth about that annoying little engineer. He was still confused as to how Harper had disappeared, and he became even more confused as he rounded a corner and found the man in question leaning against the side of the wall with Beka standing, looking concerned, over him.  
  
"Just what is going on here?" Tyr asked, his eyebrows rising slightly as Beka jumped and her head swung up towards Tyr at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Oh...Geez..." she paused and looked suspiciously at Tyr. "Wait a minute, what's your full name?"  
  
"Tyr Anasazi" replied the Nietzschean, looking not only confused but also a little worried. Why were all the crew members acting so strange? First Harper disappears on him, then turns up, seemingly winded. Then Beka acts as if he's some sort of stranger...What is going on?  
  
Beka hesitated then shrugged. "Good enough!" She helped Harper, who was breathing much easier now, to his feet then looked over at Tyr. "I'm taking him to his quarters, I think a sleep will do him the world of good!"  
  
Tyr frowned. "May I ask what happened to the little professor?"  
  
Beka glanced back at him as Harper and her began walking down the corridor. "I don't know - about 20 minutes ago he just keeled over complaining of a pain in his chest!"  
  
Tyr nodded and made his way to command. Not realising the fact that he had punched the Morphed Harper in the stomach at least 20 minutes ago.  
  
The doors to Harper's quarters opened to reveal a junk yard, bits of metal and tools scattered around, empty Sparky cans littering the floor and food wrappers spread around everywhere.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a bin?" she asked as he walked slowly into the room. He turned and nodded, a slight grin forming on his face.  
  
"When you're a super-genius like me - you don't have time to clean up!" Beka rolled her eyes at this remark and swiftly departed. Leaving Harper alone in his room, but not for long.  
  
"A super-genius aye?"  
  
Harper spun round to the sound of a voice and came face to face with a beautiful woman, who he was sure hadn't been there before, Beka or himself would've noticed her.  
  
He nodded dumbly, looking up and down at the woman, studying her just as closely as she was studying him.  
  
She had long black trousers, which hung way past her shoes, blocking them from view. Her top was scarlet and hung down to her elbows, where it turned blue. She had long silky crimson hair and blue skin...blue skin? Harper realised that it wasn't sleeves going past her elbows, it was actually her skin!  
  
"Your blue!" He said, stating the obvious. She frowned and giggled.  
  
"Uh, well done! I'm Morph!"  
  
Harper blinked at this unexpected introduction, his eyes were beginning to hurt from looking at this beautiful woman, apparently morph. He managed to stutter: "But you're a girl!"  
  
She smiled at him, looking amused. "At the moment!"  
  
Harper's eyes widened, as he fully understood the statement she had made. "You mean you can turn yourself into a boy? Do you...Have everything?" He asked awkwardly, it was way out of context, but he was confused and curious.  
  
Morph giggled again and disappeared, leaving Harper alone, but only for a few seconds. Rommie's hologram appeared next to him. She looked around and back at him. "Who were you talking to Harper?" She asked, looking at him weird. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this has taken me so long to update! Thanks to Steve! (Because we had a convo about Andromeda and it got me over my writers block) Here's the next chapter for you, and everyone else! Keep reviewing!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
For the second time that day Harper found himself on command, surrounded by concerned faces. Usually he would've lapped up all the attention, but today was way to weird!  
  
"So what did Morph look like?" Asked Beka. Stopping her pacing long enough to face Harper and give him a questioning look.  
  
Harper felt a small grin begin to break on his face as he looked up at Beka. "She's a babe!" Beka gave him a soft smack, receiving a look of protest from the engineer.  
  
"Beka I'm serious! She's a babe! But a blue babe!"  
  
Beka rolled her eyes and let Tyr take over, she could tell that today was going to be one of those days where everything was weird and she got a headache.  
  
"Listen boy! You have to tell us where it is!" He growled, lowering himself to eye level so Harper could see by the look in his eye that Tyr meant business!  
  
"Okay, Number one: She's a girl! Not an it! And Number two: I don't know where she is!" Harper smiled sheepishly as the rest of the crew groaned. "Well I don't! She disappeared just before Rommie appeared and I can't sense her or anything!"  
  
Dylan looked up suddenly. He frowned at Harper, "Say that again!" He marched over to one of the control panels and started downloading something at breakneck speed.  
  
"Uh...Why?" Asked Harper, He frowned and jumped off the chair then walked over to Dylan. "What are you doing?"  
  
Dylan continued typing without looking up. "I'm downloading some of the files we registered from the Persian planet, if this thing came from there, then they should have some information on that species!"  
  
Beka looked blank. "What species Dylan? We know nothing about it..."  
  
"...Her!" Interrupted Harper.  
  
Beka shot the engineer a look and carried on. "We know nothing about 'her' except for the fact 'she' can turn into things!"  
  
"That should be enough." Muttered Dylan, typing the information into the computer. "Rommie do a search on all the species on the planet, try and narrow it down to things that can change into other things and that are..." He paused and looked at Harper. "...Blue."  
  
The crew waited whilst Rommie searched.  
  
"Dylan, the search results show that a species called 'Aiglos' match all the criteria."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, finally they knew what this thing was...Er...Sort of.  
  
"It's wonderful that we know what species this thing is from." Muttered Tyr sarcastically. "Now get information on how to destroy it!"  
  
"Yeah, As much as I hate to be caught agreeing with Tyr...This thing is really beginning to bug me!" Spoke up Beka. At that precise moment the doors to the command deck opened and Trance walked in smiling.  
  
"You didn't tell me we had a visitor on board! She's really nice!" She said, doing a little skip over to the rest of the crew.  
  
Dylan looked at her and frowned. "What visitor?"  
  
Trance looked at him, and then at the rest of the crew. She began to get the feeling something was going on and she didn't know about it. "She said her name was Morph!" 


End file.
